The Story of Aragorn and Arwen
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Aragorn is on his way home when he falls ill. His old friend Legolas comes for his aid. Yes and there is a very concerned Frodo as well!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Jesse

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Aragorn nor Arwen or Legolas, who wasn't even really planned.

They belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien and I just borrow them from time to time. Parts of the story are his, but most of it is mine! I read all the books and though I know the story and love it, I had to change it slightly for my purposes!

Rated: I am not sure, really. PG13, I would say, for a bit of violent incidents and a bit of sex thoughts and moves.

Authors note: It is not really the story of Aragorn and Arwen, at least not in this part. But dont worry, it will be, it will be! LOL, later!

Dedication:

**This one is dedicated to Pika!** I wish you a **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**, though I can't be with you!

Have a very nice day, sun, a nice dinner, tell Andreas to be a "naughty" good boy J and say Hi to Andrew, if you meet him, will ya!

I know this should be OURS, but the idea came across and dragged me with it, sorry, LOL!

Aaaaaah, I am so impatient, nicht wahr?

**_HDGDL, XOXOXO and Miss you so much! Dein Chu!_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_The Story of Aragorn and Arwen _**

**__**

He walked slowly through the woods. Little drops were gleaming on the fresh green of the leaves even in the last lights of the fading day.

The rain was pouring down on him since seven days. His cloak was dribbling wet and he didn't even bother anymore with his hood for it was as wet as the water falling from the sky. The Ranger was used to every weather but the steady rain made him weary and uncomfortable. He hadn't found a dry place to sleep since it started and making a fire was from no use because the wood was wet, too. He felt cold although his skin was burning hot and a nasty cough escaped him once in a while. He had to admit that he felt sick.

He longed for a warm bed and something hot to drink. Now that everything was over, the Ring destroyed and Sauron dead, he wanted to go home as quick as possible.

Home… he finally found a place which he could call home. It was where _she_ was and he wanted nothing more then to look in her face again, to hold her tight and never let go of her again.

His heart led the way back to the one he loved and had so dearly missed.

Back to Rivendell.

Aragorn had almost 55Leagues lying in front. It would take at least four more days. The thought about Arwen let him walk faster for a little while but shivers ran through his entire body and the cough filled his chest with pain.

_I must rest for a while…. _

Slowly hesat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. The tree behind him made him feel safe as he leaned against it. He felt very dizzy and his body was shaking violently by now. He grabbed his legs and curled up even further to prevent the movement and to keep warm. His head was aching and he threw it back. Water splashed down from leafs and the branches above him and cooled his burning face. But the pain wasn't leaving. It grew worse with every minute. He sat there until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

I have to go… I want to go home_…. Arwen…!_

Darkness came upon him and he felt no more.

He woke up after just a short period of time with an intense pain in his head. It spread through him like a knife and made it nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes open. He had slipped down the tree, his face was in the muddy earth welcoming the cold of it.

It hurt to breathe. His lunges felt like they were filled with fire.

_I can't stay… here… Have to go on…!_

He managed to get onto his feet although he couldn't recall later how. Every step he took drove the knife deeper into his head and the ache increased. His body shook under the deep cough. His legs felt heavy like stone and it took all his strength to keep on going. He could hardly see the rain and the darkness rushing in to greet the night.

Aragorn stumbled over roots, rocks and his own feet sometimes. It seemed he'd seen a pale light, bringing the end of the woods with it but he wasn't sure. He kept on walking although he wished for nothing else but to lie down on the cool earth. Leaning on every tree he passed, he handled the pain and his own weakness and found that he was right. The trees grew less with every yard he walked and all of a sudden he'd reached the last one.

He rested, his back on a thick trunk for comfort. The Rancher knew if he'd lay or just sit down he wouldn't get up again. Tired and weak, he rubbed a hand over his face and his aching forehead. He walked on, stumbling over another root in the ground and lost focus.

Aragorn tried to keep his balance but he slipped on the mud. His eyes had played a trick on him, he realised when the ground rushed closer.

This was no mere grassland he'd barely seen over the fading lights of the day. It was a low canyon and the grass level was further away.

His hands reached out for support but the earth broke away under them and left him with… Nothing!

Even though the pain coursed through his head and he hardly managed to breathe, the danger occurred to him and fear crept into his mind.

Head under he rushed down. His shoulder hit something hard and he started spinning. His body met rocks, roots and whatever came his way.

Aragorn screamed in agonise but all of a sudden it was over. He hit the ground like a rocket and so did his head!

Unconscious he laid still, the rain pouring down on him. The night fell upon him as if trying to cover him with its soft, black hands.

Tbc


	2. If you Sleep

Author: Jesse

Disclaimer: Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond and Legolas belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, I just borrowed them!

Author´s note: Do you like it so far, my Pika? I really hope so, or all my hard work was meaningless, LOL! Sorry again, that I couldn´t wait, but like I said: I am soooo impatient! Luv u loads!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If you Sleep 

Part 2

**__**

The eyes moved from one side to another. They saw the movement between the trees and knew what it was. They saw the man leaning against the tree trunk and they saw him falling even though the rain was pouring down. The ocean-blue eyes grew wide with disbelief when he laid unmoving. Our watchers heart missed a beat as it recognised what his eyes couldn't really see. He knew the lonely figure!

Without making a single sound, the tall man ran as fast as his feet would carry him over the grassland to the place where the unconscious body was. He was sprawled on the muddy earth, one arm over his face.

The man whom saw Aragorn falling down, bent over him.

He reached for his face, gently pushing the arm on it away.

Relieved he let out a gasp. The Ranger was alive!

He rolled him over and searched for injuries. Careful he moved the limp arms and legs but no bone seemed to be broken. Through the torn clothes he saw the bruises and broken skin. Blood floated down Aragorn's face from a cut over his left eyebrow.

Quickly he looked around and found what he was searching for. He left the Ranger for a moment to take a closer look. H knew what to do.

With great care he lifted the injured Aragorn up and carried him in his arms to the little cave. He made a bed with a dry cape out of his bag and laid him down. After taking the wet clothes off of him, he wrapped the Ranger in the smooth, warm fabric.

Concern shone in his blue eyes when he felt the hot skin burning the Ranger from the inside like fire. The fever was high and he had no idea how long it was going on. Medicine was desperately needed so he left after a last glance back to the still figure. Haste was required.

* * *

Aragorn's mind floated from the darkness towards the light. It came closer and closer but it seemed that his strength wasn't enough to do the last step and walk into it.

He felt so hot! Fire burnt in his chest with every breath he took. His body hurt badly and he wanted to scream. Scream until the pain would leave and end the torture he lived, breathed, and felt in the moment.

He shifted uneasily around, trying to escape.

He opened his eyes but he couldn't see.

He moved his hands around but he couldn't feel.

His body was trapped in the real world and his mind stayed in the dark hell.

The light was there. He could see it. But the more he tried to reach it, the more it moved away. Sobs escaped him, causing just more pain when suddenly the light reached out for him with humane hands. A soft voice whispered words in his ears in a tongue he knew, soothing his agony a little. The love behind the words washed over him and poured into his tortured soul with divine perfection. It felt like the light caressed his injured body with tender fingers. A warmth spread over him, resting its head on his shoulder, bringing him peace.

The voice kept on talking with him, keeping him alive and close to the light. They were one, breathing soul to soul.

Aragorn didn't care that he was hurt and still in pain. All that matters was the soft voice talking to him, keeping him alive. That he wouldn't let the fate succeed and take him over to the other side.

Darkness was coming onto him again, scaring him. The voice was still in his ears and he felt safe enough to let the darkness take him. He hoped the light would still be there if he ever woke up again

* * *

Aragorn, injured and ill as he was, didn't know how long he had suffered like this. Indeed, he wouldn't remember a minute from the 2 days he'd spent in the cave until the rain finally stopped. His wounds had healed during this time though the skills of his saviour weren't able to take the fever away.

He kept him alive, yes, but neither the fever had left nor did he wake up. He could strengthen the sick man just enough to withstand the fever for a while. In a few days the strength would have faded away and the thought left no choice.

The man built a carrier on which he rested the tired body of the sleeping Ranger. The slim body showed an inhuman power as he dragged Aragorn with him.

The sun warmed his face and filled his heart with joy. He hummed a sweet melody for he had not enough breath to sing out loud. For days he kept on walking, bringing them closer with every step. He took just short breaks to look after the still unconscious Aragorn.

He didnt sleep and ate just enough to keep going. He put cold cloths on Aragorn's forehead to bring the fever down. But the more days passed, the more his efforts became almost useless, so he hurried on.

All the time during breaks he murmured words in his own tongue or let his voice spill a song in Aragorn's ears to hold him back from giving up his life.

Half a fortnight passed after they'd left their shelter in the cave. They reached the top of the mountain and his eyes could finally see what his ears had heard for a long time.

The River to the borders of Rivendell.

Gentle he put the carrier on the ground and knelt down beside Aragorn. His eyes widened in shock and brought tears to them. The Ranger's face was red and sweat ran all over it. But the most frightening view were his eyes!

They stood open but there was no sign of life in them. They stared into nothing!

He grabbed his burning cheeks with both hands trying to get a sign of life but there was none. Aragorn's breathing was low and shallow simply dying away this moment.

"No, don't... Stay with me!"

Crying he pressed his face into the Rangers hair. Did they come that far for nothing?

His tears fell on the burning face like raindrops on the earth. Long, blond hair embraced Aragorn like loving arms. A broken voice filled the Rangers ears and his deepest soul, reaching for his heart with his begging plea:

"Lasto beth lin, tolo dan na ngalad!"

Something stirred deep inside of Aragorn and after an eternity as it seemed he took a deep breath and reached for the light once more.

This time he could take the humane hands and step over, away from the darkness which had kept him. His eyes closed.

The emptiness was gone as he opened them again and for the first time in a while he was able to see.

He saw the man's tear-filled eyes above his face, dripping down and cooling his hot skin.

He heard the soft muttered words of relieve and joy.

He saw the beautiful face with the long, golden hair.

And he remembered and he knew and he was more but grateful.

"Legolas!"

His voice sounded raw and his strength left him with nothing but this one word before he fell back to sleep. Healing this time and peaceful.... Safe.

* * *

Aragorn slept for a long time. Legolas carried him over the river and was met by Elrond and other Elves. They brought the man into a warm chamber to bed.

Elrond sent for his daughter even before he asked for Kingsfoil.

The herbs and the skills of the old Elv calmed the Rangers breathing almost in the same moment as Arwen entered the room. She ran over to the bed, her eyes never leaving her beloved. She took his hand in hers and sat down beside him.

Her eyes were full with worries. She looked at her father who smiled reassuring.

"It might take a while but he will survive. He is strong!"

He paused and took a deep breath, talking quiet to himself.

"It seemed, the Elders decided that his time hasn't come yet. Great luck he had. And somebody had watched out for him and took good care."

With these words he turned around towards Legolas who stood silent in the corner. His concern wouldn't let him leave the King in the hands of Elrond; even when there was no reason to worry and he felt tired down to his bones.

Arwen nodded thankful in his direction.

Elrond smiled once more before he stepped close to Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder. His voice was clear and determinant.

" I believe, you are worried beyond thoughts but please come with me. Arwen will call for us if there is a change!"

His eyes added what he didn't say. _Give them some time alone!_

He agreed and the two different Elves left the room.

Arwen heard the door close behind her but her eyes were in her lovers face. Dark shadows lay beneath his closed eyes. His cheeks were sunken in a little and he looked ill but peaceful. His chest moved slowly under his long, deep breath.

Now that she was alone with her Prince, tears started to brake free and she wept for she had almost lost him. She pressed her wet cheeks on his hand still held in hers. His long fingers didn't take her in their strong and loving grip. Instead, they lay quiet and needed to feel _her_ love, _her_ strength.

For a long time she stayed in this position. Then she straightened her back and took his face in her hands. Slowly she bent over him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Tears rolled in a silver line down her face, over her cheeks and dripped down her chin like shining stars, falling on Aragorn's face like Legolas' tears had done before.

His eyes opened in this moment, looking around, finding her face. His impression changed from exhausted to pure joy. A smile lit up his tired face, bringing a little of his power back. Their eyes looked into each other's, reading their thoughts, in their souls and in their hearts.

"My Queen...!"

Aragorn's voice showed no weakness. It was steady and strong like the love he felt for her.

"My King!"

Her voice shivered a little but her grip was strong as she took Aragorn's hand.

He brought her fingers up to his mouth and pressed his lips on them in a desperate kiss. Their hands fell down on his chest and he brought them were his heart was for he was to exhausted to hold them up. His eyes met hers for a last time before he closed them and fell back to sleep.

_He was home!_

End of part 2

Translation: _"Lasto beth lin, tolo dan na ngalad!" - Hear my voice, come back to the lights!_


	3. Worried thoughts

Author: Jesse

Disclaimers: Aragorn, Arwen and Frodo still belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Author's note and dedications:

This chapter was never planned. So it is just for you, Pika, because he simply had to be in this story, denkst Du nicht, LOL? HDGDL, immer noch und Happy Birthday, again!

* * *

Worried thoughts 

Part3

**__**

A few days later. Aragorn was strong enough to sit up by himself, although he still slept most of the day. Right now, he leaned against a pillow and watched a bird in the tree outside his window. The sun found its way in the room and spread its warm light over his face.

Arwen entered the room on silent feet and sat down beside him. The kiss they shared was tender and sweet. For a moment he rested his head on her shoulder, before he leaned back among the pillows.

"This arrived this morning for you, beloved!"

She handed him a letter and after stroking her hand over his cheeks, she left him alone to read.

Carefully not to rip it, he opened the envelope. The handwriting was beautiful, in small, fine letters.

_My dear friend, King of Gondor!_

_Legolas had sent word about your illness and with great concern I regret not to have enough time to come and see for you by myself. Even I've learned to know the skills of Elrond by myself, my worried thoughts are with you. I hope you are well, my prayers belong to you._

_I've been asking Legolas to watch out for you and take care, that you are well rested. So it is I to blame, if he will be a little of an annoyance in the next few days. I hope I will be forgiven for my good intentions._

_I hope to hear about your well being._

_My love and greetings to the Lady Arwen._

_Sincerely_

_Your friend Frodo_

Aragorn put the letter down. A warm smile formed on his face. How grateful could a man

be for such a wonderful friend? No more than he was this moment. Still smiling he leaned back into his pillows.

One last time he thought about Frodo before he fell asleep again. Grateful.

End of part 3


	4. Friends

**Author**: Jesse  
**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, just borrowed. English is not my motherlaguage, did I mention this before?  
**Rated**: PG13 for, aaah, slightly slashy... thoughts? No! Moves? That could be it! Don´t really know!  
**Dedication**: Oh dear, I just saw Malaysia and Schu got the third place in the last minute! Kicking Jenson Button from the podium! Bad boy! Buuuhuuuh, and that´s why I wrote this, LOL!  
No reason, you say? Do I need a reason? A good one? You know I am weird, do you Pika? Liked it? I couldn´t let it end there! So, this is, immer noch, for you!  
ENJOY!

* * *

**_Friends  
_**part4 The spring sent one of its more beautiful days over the land of Rivendell. The sun was warm and spread its light over the roofs of the white houses and colored the fresh grown leafs of the trees in a wonderful golden-green. Birds sang their songs and were joined by the lovely voices of the Elves.  
Aragorn sat on exactly the same bench Bilbo was sitting on, when Frodo woke up during their journey to destroy the ring.  
Three weeks had passed since Legolas had brought him into the safety of Elronds house and skills. He felt much better and the presence of Arwen had done most to it.  
This was his home, the place where he always would come back to, no matter how much he was needed in Gondor.  
He enjoyed the sun and the book, he was reading in; the voices of the birds and the Elves in his ears. But what was that? Another sound mingled into it. The sound of bare feet on the stones walking towards him. He looked up and met a pair of blue eyes. It was the brightest blue he had ever seen. It always amazed him that somebody could have such beautiful eyes!  
He smiled. Aragorn have had the feeling that he'd come to look after him. Too great was his concern.  
"Hello Frodo!"  
He laid the book aside, stood up and faced his guest.  
"Aragorn..., my friend!"  
Frodo voice was a little choked up but the smile on his face betrayed his voice. He was really happy to see him safe and sound.  
He needed just a second to cover the few yards between them. The man held out his hand and fell to his knees. Frodo could embrace him without difficulties. He wrapped his arms tight around the broad man's shoulders and held him close to his heart.  
He didn´t speak, he couldn´t for he was to happy to see Aragorn alive again. He had not thought of such a luck after the words Legolas had given him. 

He didn't need to. They understood each other without words. They always had.  
His head was on Aragorn's shoulder and a bittersweet memory came back to his mind. He was breathing in the herb scent of the man, a smell of strength, power and the wild.

Frodo remembered the day Boromir had tried to take the ring from his hands. In panic he'd ran away and hid himself deep in the woods behind a monument of the old Kings.  
A sound had scared him and when he turned around, Aragorn had stood behind him.  
'Where is the Ring?' He had asked him and Frodo, scared as he was, commanded him to stay away.  
His face was stricken with terror and disbelief in the man in front of him. A man, who was and still is a true friend.  
'Frodo! I swore to protect you…'  
Aragorn's voice was urging him on to believe the words. And still, it had sounded a little bit hurt because Frodo was frightened of the man, who would have died for him and their quest.  
'Can you protect me from yourself? Would YOU destroy it?'  
Frodo had asked Aragorn and he had stepped closer to the Hobbit. The Ranger told him later, that he had heard dark voices calling in his head. Aragorn, take it….they said. But he had just closed Frodo's hand over the Ring, holding it for a second.  
With this gesture all the fear had left Frodo as once. It was like he could read the Rangers heart. Frodo had read allegiance and trust in him, the little Hobbit and he'd seen something else in the man's eyes.  
LOVE!  
Not the love of a lover but stronger! A brotherly love, you would die for to keep safe and alive. It had broken his heart because he knew they had to leave each other. It was not sure what the future would hold for them. The chance that they wouldn't survive was as big as Mordor was full of Orcs.  
Aragorn had looked in Frodo's face and saw that the fear was gone from it. He had said with anguish:  
'I would have gone with you to the end, into the fires of Mordor…'  
Frodo had interrupted him in a soft voice, now trust-filled and sorrowful for he knew what he had to do.  
'I know. Look after the other, especially Sam. He will not understand!'  
Sting, his sword had lit up in a blue light and the Ranger had sent him away on his dangerous mission. A part of his heart was filled with pain about the loss. The pain had increased when he read the words about the Rangers illness, expressed in Legolas concerned words.  
But here they've been now holding each other in their arms. Both had survived the battle against Sauron and his evil creatures. It made them even stronger. They both found their joy.  
One in the arms of a lover. The love in his life, the strength he needed to guide a Kingdom through the dark periode of time into a better world.  
And the other one? He found his joy back in this small place in Middle-earth people called the shire. With its green fields and beautiful woods. With his friends and the memories it gave him so far and more to come.  
Frodo let go of Aragorn and looked into his eyes. He smiled half heartedly. The shadows of the past would hold his thoughts in their dark hands for a long time.  
Aragorn's smile was caring and filled with comfort.

"It is good to see you, my friend!"  
And friends they would be until the end of their days!

tbc


	5. Hush my Dear

Author: Jesse

Hush my Dear

Chapter 5

Elrond led Legolas out of the Kings room. The blonde Elv could barely see where he was going for the tears in his eyes and the tiredness he felt deep in his bones.

After all that had happened, even his never failing strength seemed to fade like dust in the wind.

Legolas wanted nothing more in the moment then to lie down in warm cushions, receiving the sleep of innocence for his tired body and mind.

A warm hand on his shoulder reminded him of the older man's presence. His gentle voice filled his ears like the caress of his hand.

_"Come Prince of Mirkwood. It is time to forget your worries for the moment and find some peace of your own."_

The hand touching him led the way in a room nearby. Bright sunlight shone into the chamber trying to send the shadows of the past away.

Sitting Legolas down on the edge of the great bed, Elrond left him for a moment to go and turn on the water of the tub in the enclosed bathroom.

Without saying a word he took of Legolas' dirty and wet clothes. He helped him into the warm water where the younger Elv sat down.

Elrond grabbed a sponge and let the water spill over the lean body. He washed it with quick strokes of his own strong hands, steeled in wars he once had fought.

The Herbs spilled their scents all over the room and filled all of Legolas senses, soothing his pain and calming his tortured soul. He barely noticed the firm grip on his head before Elrond pushed him slowly under the warm element.

He felt so light, like a feather blown away by an autumn breeze. Safe, far away from everything he'd experienced the days before.

The cooler air hit his heated face. Little gleaming water drops mingled with the tears streaming down his face. Waves of relief shook his entire body and he started to cry terribly.

Strong arms helped him out of the tub. A soft towel embraced him and tender fingers dried him of.

_"Hush my dear, no need to cry! Tiru vantel ar varyuvantel I Valar!"_

With these words, Elrond put a wonderful woven robe on Legolas shivering body. He laid him on the soft cushions of the bed, pulling the thick covers around his slim being. Quickly he sat down beside him. He took the younger man in a sweet embrace only a father could give, rocking him from side to side like a child who had a nightmare.

"Don't shed your tears for Events in the past, how big their meaning was for you at this moment…"

Legolas buried his tear stricken face in the hollow of the wise Elves neck. His sobs grew less. A deep voice filled his mind with a pleasant sound. The words lulled him in long expected peaceful, all forgetting sleep.

_"The greatest adventure is what lies ahead/ __Today and tomorrow are yet to be sent/ __The chances, the changes are all yours to make/ __The mold of your life is in your hands to break/ __The greatest adventure is there if you're bold/ __Let go of the moment that life makes you hold/ __To measure the meaning can make you delay/ __It's time you stopped thinking, and wasting the day/ __The man who's a dreamer and never takes leave/ __Who think of a world that is just make-believe/ __Will never know passion, will never know pain/ __Who sits by the window will one day see rain/ __The greatest adventure is what lies ahead...."_

Elrond's voice faded and for a moment he kept on listening to the sound of the Princelings deep breathing. Hushed, and comforted.

End of part 5

* * *

Translation: Tiru vantel ar varyuvantel I Valar! - May the Valar protect you!

Lyrics at the End are from the Rankin-Bass animated film of _The Hobbit_.


End file.
